A Fine Line
by silentlullabye
Summary: There was a very fine line between a boss and his employee... Rated for sexual situations. Slash. Janto.


A Fine Line

A Torchwood fanfic.

* * *

There was a very fine line between a boss and their employees. Yes during the day they were the ones who did all the leading, and the employees just followed directions. But if you happen to work at a slightly unusual job, where intruding past your typical boss/employee relationship was a daily event, then where do you draw the line?

A typical day working for Torchwood could involve everything from being attacked by life threatening aliens to aliens who just wanted as much sex as they could get before turning into jam. And in between the times of running after the Bernie Harrises of the world and keeping dead employees in the grave, you had the times where the most entertainment was speculating over the sexual orientation of the other team members or prying in to private lives.

Even though he would never admit it, Ianto Jones loved the little quips that his team members gave each other. He had always wanted to be a part of it, but never fully felt accepted until after Lisa's death, when all of his secrets had been laid out in the open.

After that, slowly they had allowed him into their circle. And Ianto suddenly found himself, for the first time in months, happy. Happy to be alive and to be exactly where he was.

**.**

Despite feeling included, though, everyone has secrets. Ianto didn't really feel a desperate need to know more about the dark, handsome stranger that was Jack Harkness. But he wouldn't have turned away any information about him either.

He found himself hoping Jack would come and talk to him after hours, when everyone else had gone home for the night. Ianto would tidy up; washing dishes and tossing away take out containers, and would hope for a glimpse of the Captain.

He had figured out ages ago that Jack slept at the hub, in a small alcove underneath his office. Once everyone was gone he would either grab some paperwork and disappear into his office, or would head out for a drink at the local pub.

He couldn't help it. Ianto had Jack's schedule mapped out. The things he did on a regular basis, and the things he did not so regularly. After all, it was the job Ianto had been hired to do. To keep Torchwood on time and well prepared for any eventuality.

But Ianto, knowing the schedule by heart, most looked forward to Thursday evenings. Because that was the evening when everyone headed home early and Ianto made dinner for Jack before he headed home himself.

They had never had an official date. But Ianto liked to think that Jack liked being around him, so occasionally, he would 'accidentally' make enough for two, and Jack would ask him to join him for dinner. Conversation would be polite, of course. But Jack seemed, in Ianto's opinion, like he would rather say more than he did. But, despite all his prodding, Jack remained tight lipped.

**.**

Their relationship was not your typical boss relationship, mostly because Ianto looked so good in a suit.

And life carried on in this manner for several months, until Suzie came back from the dead. Afterwards, Ianto had volunteered to put away her body and write out her death certificate. He knew Jack detested it.

He didn't really know why he mentioned the stopwatch. It just sort of slipped out. Looking back, Ianto didn't really regret it.

It had been the first time the others had gone home early on a night other than Thursday. And after ten minutes, Ianto entered Jacks office to the smell of something burning.

And at that moment, his stopwatch ticked to indicate the ten minutes were officially up.

"Use number one for the stopwatch: handy kitchen timer." Jack held out a plate of slightly burnt round things, which Jack explained were called pigs in a blanket.

"Sort of pork wrapped in bread and fried. Try one." And as it was Jack who asked, Ianto couldn't refuse. They weren't half bad except Jack had burnt them.

"Got the recipe from the mom of this girl I knew once."

"How did you know her?" Ianto was calmly jumping at the chance to question Jack about his past.

"She was the companion of sorts to this doctor I knew once. I never met her mother, but the girl knew some of her recipes." He laughed, "You'll try anything when you're hungry."

Ianto smiled. He turned to Jack then. And Jack stared back, the deep pools of his eyes drawing Ianto in until there was no escape. Ianto was drowning in an endless sea of emotion, and when Jack reached for him, he clung on as if his life depended on it. Which, in a way, it almost did.

Hungrily they explored each other's mouths, Jack running his fingers through Ianto's dark hair, and Ianto pulling at Jack's braces feverously. Until-

A loud ticking interrupted the gasps, and leaving their heavy breathing.

"Use number two for the stopwatch: a very unwanted interruption." Jack was out of breath, and Ianto found himself hating his stopwatch for the first time. He made to through it across Jack's office, but Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." And Ianto lowered his arm, hoping Jack wouldn't let go of his wrist. "We may need that. Still have uses to discover. Remember?" Ianto gazed at him, and then nodded, smiling. Jack returned the smile.

Letting go of Ianto's wrist, Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's free hand, and led him to the steps, and then down into his den.

**.**

Many uses of the stopwatch were discovered that evening. And the next day at work, if the others noticed Ianto wearing his clothes from the day before they didn't acknowledge it.

Throughout the day, Ianto found himself sharing secret smiles with Jack when the others weren't looking. And that was a good feeling.

So during work hours, they were your not so typical employer and employee. But after hours, well…

Let's just say the line between boss and employee is very fine indeed.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of Russell T. Davies.


End file.
